Jak pieprz i arbuz
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie, HP/DM - Lepsze ziarnko pieprzu niż kosz arbuzów. Albo coś w tym stylu...


**Oryginał:** Pimienta y Sandía (http:/ perlita. jimdo. com/ fanfiction/ pimienta-y-sandía/)

**Autor:** PerlaNegra

**Rating:** K

**Zgoda:** Jest

**Podsumowanie:** Lepsze ziarnko pieprzu niż kosz arbuzów. Albo coś w tym stylu...

**T/N: **W międzyczasie, kiedy ostatnia część **"Decyzji" **się dopracowuje, zapraszam do miniaturki autorstwa mistrzyni hiszpańskojęzycznego Drarry:) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Mnie osobiście ten fick ujął od pierwszej chwili. Postaram się co jakiś czas wrzucać kolejne miniaturki Perlity, przy czym zaznaczam, że będą to raczej (a może lepiej na pewno) slashe lekkie, żadnych lemonów i innych cytrusów, bo nie czuję się póki co wystarczająco swobodnie w tłumaczeniu takowych. Zapraszam więc do czytania i komentowania! (Nie zapominajcie - Wen pożywienia też potrzebuje, a i autorka komentarzami nie wzgardzi:))

**Komentarz do tekstu: **Zapewne można się zorientować i z samego podsumowania ficka, jednak dla tych, którzy się nie zorientują - powiedzenie wykorzystane w ficku "Lepsze ziarnko pieprzu niż kosz arbuzów" zainspirowane zostało znanym wszystkim mam nadzieję przysłowiem "Lepszy wróbel w garści niż gołąb na dachu". Jednak, jak się przekona każdy, kto przeczyta poniższy tekst, użycie naszej polskiej wersji przysłowia kompletnie minęłoby się z celem. Dlatego mamy pieprz i arbuz, a nie przegląd typów ptasich.

* * *

**Jak pieprz i arbuz**

Draco popatrzył na złośliwą kobietę, mrużąc oczy.

— Nie ma pani… nic? — zapytał przez nos. — To znaczy… jak to? Tak całkiem nic?

Madame Pomfrey pokręciła głową, mając przynajmniej tyle taktu, by wyglądać na skruszoną.

— Nie, panie Malfoy, bardzo mi przykro. Dopóki wieśniacy z wyspy Jawy strajkują, obawiam się, że szkolne zapasy kubańskiego pieprzu nie wystarczą na przygotowanie eliksiru pieprzowego przeciwko przeziębieniu.

Kobieta zamilkła i spojrzała na Draco tak, jakby obowiązkiem chłopaka było zrozumieć o jakich strasznych rzeczach mówiła. W porządku, oczywistym było, że Malfoyowie mają _pewien _talent do eliksirów, ale w tym przypadku – Draco nie miał pojęcia, jakie są składniki i proces warzenia eliksiru pieprzowego. Owszem, ból głowy, dźwięczenie w uszach i wszystkie niedogodności, które obecnie odczuwał, mogły mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Patrzyli na siebie całe minuty (a przynajmniej tak się wydawało Draco). Chłopak, siedząc na jednym z łóżek w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Madame Pomfrey, stojąc przed nim i uderzając różdżką o wnętrze dłoni.

— Więc? — zapytał Draco, gdy spostrzegł, że kobieta nie ma zamiaru powiedzieć nic więcej. — Co planuje mi pani dać, żebym wyzdrowiał?

Madame Pomfrey otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Mam kilka mugolskich lekarstw przeciwgrypowych na okazje takie jak ta, bardzo dobrych na pozbycie się symptomów…

— Nie wezmę NICZEGO, co wyprodukowały wstrętne mugolskie ręce! — miał zamiar krzyknąć Draco, ale to, co wydostało się z jego gardła, było raczej zachrypniętym skrzekiem, podobnym do głosu żaby. Zaczerwienił się, słysząc swój głos. Merlinie, to, czego najbardziej nienawidził w przeziębieniu, to ten okropny wygląd i chrypka.

— W takim razie, panie Malfoy — oświadczyła Madame Pomfrey, chwytając za szatę Dracona i podnosząc go z łóżka — radzę panu udać się do swoich pokoi, odpoczywać, pić dużo płynów i jeść jak najwięcej owoców i warzyw! — Popchnęła zdumionego Draco w stronę drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. — Jak już pan wyzdrowieje, proszę do mnie przyjść, a dam panu usprawiedliwienie z zajęć, które został pan zmuszony opuścić!

Wyprowadziła Draco z pomieszczenia, po czym spojrzała na niego od drzwi. Chłopak stał z otwartymi ustami. Co to za pomoc medyczna, na Merlina?

Zanim zamknęła drzwi, Pomfrey spojrzała na niego po raz ostatni.

— Wyślę wiadomość do kuchni, aby skrzaty przysłały do pańskiego pokoju w lochach kosz z owocami, panie Malfoy… Jednakże obawiam się, że jedyny dostępny obecnie owoc to arbuz.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nie cierpiał tego pospolitego śródziemnomorskiego owocu.

— A –ale… nie byłyby lepsze pomarańcze i inne takie z witaminą C?

Madame Pomfrey spojrzała na niego, jakby brzydko przeklął.

— Arbuz również jest bogaty w witaminę C! Poza tym ma w sobie dużo wody, która pomoże panu wyzdrowieć. — Zamyśliła się na moment, po czym zaśmiała się, utwierdzając Draco w przekonaniu, że miał rację twierdząc, że ta kobieta jest szalona. — W pańskim przypadku trzeba dosłownie rozumieć to znane powiedzenie, prawda, panie Malfoy?

Draco wciąż stał z otwartymi ustami, postanowił więc je zamknąć. Bał się, że wydzielina z cieknącego nosa dostanie mu się do ust.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o jakim powiedzeniu pani mówi.

Oczy Madame Pomfrey zaokrągliły się.

— „Lepsze ziarno pieprzu niż kosz arbuzów" — wyrecytowała. — Wie pan, w tym przypadku trzeba je rozumieć całkiem dosłownie, bo dzięki pieprzowi moglibyśmy uwarzyć panu eliksir. Jaka szkoda, że na wiosnę arbuzy są częściej spotykane niż pieprz… A teraz, proszę mi wybaczyć.

— Więc teraz wychodzi na to, że to moja wina, że rozchorowałem się na wiosnę, tak? — zaprotestował Draco, ale Madame Pomfrey zamknęła już za sobą drzwi i nie dała żadnego znaku, że dotarł do niej krzyk Ślizgona.

Draco zdusił okrzyk frustracji, idąc w kierunku lochów tak szybko, jak mu na to pozwalały obolałe i osłabione nogi. Nie chciał, by ktoś go zobaczył. _Nienawidził_ tak iść, z opuchniętą twarzą, smarkami lejącymi się z zaczerwienionego nosa i z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy. To nie było urocze ani nie sprawiało, że wyglądał uroczo.

Nie cierpiał przeziębienia z całego serca.

Już rano musiał zaczarować zasłony dookoła swojego łóżka, aby nikt go nie zobaczył, a potem czekać _godziny_,aż wszyscy wyjdą na lekcje, by móc wstać, ubrać się i pobiec do skrzydła szpitalnego.

I po co to wszystko? Żeby przeklęta Pomfrey i durni wieśniacy z Jawy zostawili Draco bez eliksiru, dzięki któremu poczułby się lepiej.

Podciągnął szatę, ukrywając w niej swoją twarz, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś idzie korytarzem w jego kierunku. Rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając miejsca, gdzie mógłby się ukryć.

_Szlag, niech to szlag!_

Jedyną możliwą kryjówką w korytarzu była wnęka okna wychodzącego na frontal zamku. Draco czym prędzej wspiął się na parapet i zastygł tam, z twarzą odwróconą w kierunku szyby, po raz ostatni przecierając nos rękawem szaty.

Wsłuchiwał się w zbliżające się kroki, zmuszając się do spokoju i wstrzymując oddech. Miał zamiar walczyć na śmierć i życie o swoje święte prawo bycia nie widzianym chorym. Jeszcze by tego brakowało.

— Malfoy? — odezwał się głos przechodzącego, a pytanie zadane zostało tonem tak rozbawionym, że Draco miał ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno albo przynamniej zacząć walić głową w ścianę, dopóki by jej nie rozbił. Ze wszystkich ludzi to musiał być Potter! — Co ty, do diabła, tam robisz?

Draco nie zamierzał się odwracać. Nie pozwoli, żeby jego nemezis zobaczyła go w podobnym stanie słabości i _szpetoty._

— Nic — odpowiedział głosem, który brzmiał na bardzo zakatarzony, mimo że starał się z całych sił, żeby zabrzmiał dokładnie odwrotnie.

Kilka sekund ciszy, a kretyn wciąż sobie nie poszedł. Draco miał ochotę wyć z frustracji. Dlaczego właśnie on, Merlinie, dlaczego? Jakakolwiek inna osoba po prostu poszłaby dalej, ale nie, och, święty Potter, zawodowy Dowiem-się-Wszystkiego. On nie. On musi się dopytywać.

— Nic? — zapytał kretyn nieufnym głosem, a Draco natychmiast usłyszał jak ten zbliża się do okna. Blondyn zaczął wpadać w panikę. — Nie wierzę ci, na pewno coś kombinujesz…

Podczas gdy Potter przyglądał się Draco w szybie (zapewne po to, aby upewnić się, czy nie obmyśla on jakiegoś strasznego planu wagi światowej), ten starał się zakryć twarz szatą, naciągając ją mocniej, zanim Potter spojrzy na niego i odkryje ten okropny stan, w jakim się znajdował.

Niestety, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że przydepnął sobie skraj peleryny. Gdy tylko pociągnął mocniej, stracił równowagę i poleciał na podłogę, upadając na plecy i robiąc straszny hałas.

— Auu… — poskarżył się.

Stojący przy oknie Potter odwrócił się i wybuchnął śmiechem. Draco nie mógł znienawidzić go bardziej niż w tym momencie. Wstyd i wściekłość rozpaliły mu, już i tak niezbyt pociągającą, twarz.

— W porządku? — spytał ten bałwan, z gigantycznym uśmiechem na twarzy, odchodząc od okna i zbliżając się do chłopaka. Draco chciał wstać i uciec zanim Potter będzie miał okazję na niego spojrzeć, ale jedyne, co mu się udało, to przesunąć się nieco po zimnej posadzce. Wyraz kpiny na twarzy Pottera zmienił się w zdumienie i… troskę? — Malfoy, ty płaczesz?

Draco udało się w końcu wstać – wyczyn, którego zdołał dokonać zapewne jedynie dzięki adrenalinie, która buzowała w jego żyłach. I dzięki furii, jaka ogarnęła go na myśl, że oto stał się ofiarą litości Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

— Oczywiście, że nie płaczę! — krzyknął zachrypniętym, stłumionym głosem. Merlinie, jak bardzo tęsknił za swoim eleganckim, przenikliwym tonem. Spróbował ułożyć na sobie szatę, nie patrząc Potterowi w oczy. — Tylko taki idiota jak ty mógł nie rozpoznać okropnie przeziębionego czarodzieja, nawet mając go przed oczyma.

— Ach — odpowiedział tamten. Podrapał się w kark, wciąż patrząc na Draco tym gryfońskim spojrzeniem, które tak drażniło nerwy blondyna. — Zamiast sterczeć w oknie, powinieneś chyba raczej pójść do Madame Pomfrey, nie sądzisz? W takim stanie zimne powietrze może ci zaszkodzić i…

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, IMBECYLU! — dociął Draco najgłośniej jak tylko mógł (co, prawdę mówiąc, nie oznaczało bynajmniej zbyt głośno). — Moje przeziębienie i ja nie potrzebujemy twoich głupich rad, wielkie dzięki! — Potter spojrzał na niego zdumiony, unosząc brew, więc Draco postanowił dodać — Zresztą już byłem u Pomfrey i nic mi nie dała!

— Nie? — zapytał tamten, robiąc jeszcze bardziej idiotyczną minę. — Nie mów, że cię zdyskryminowała! Bo wiesz, ja już mówiłem Hermionie, żeby zamiast tracić czas na WESZ, zajęła się lepiej obroną niewinnych dzieciaków Śmierciożerców, które…

— Nie, NIE, NIEEEEE! — ryknął Draco przerażony, słysząc coraz większe bzdury. Merlinie, w głowie mu wirowało i już nie był pewien, czy to z niedotlenienia, czy przez bliskość Pottera. — Nie o tym mówiłem, Potter, na miłość Merlina!

— Więc?

— Cóż, wydaje mi się, że to nie twoja sprawa, czyż nie? — parsknął Draco, wycierając nos w rękaw szaty, zapomniawszy kompletnie, że _to _jest zupełnie niegodne i kompletnie nieeleganckie. — Ale żeby uspokoić twój kompleks bohatera, informuję cię, że pielęgniarce skończył się eliksir pieprzowy i nie ma ingrediencji, aby przygotować nową porcję.

Potter przez kilka sekund przyglądał mu się, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Draco uznał rozmowę za skończoną i w związku z tym miał zamiar odejść zanim wydarzy się coś jeszcze gorszego. Wtedy jednak Potter wsadził rękę do kieszeni spodni, na co Draco cofnął się o krok, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak chce wykorzystać sytuację i zaatakować chorego.

Ale Potter nie wyciągnął różdżki. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę do Draco, ofiarowując mu białą chusteczkę.

— Weź — powiedział po prostu.

Draco wpatrywał się w chusteczkę z udawaną odrazą, chociaż podarunek na nią nie zasługiwał. Tak naprawdę chusteczka wyglądała na bardzo czystą i zrobioną z dobrego materiału.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał, by zyskać na czasie.

Potter uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Bo ten kawałek materiału służy do wycierania nosa, Malfoy. Nazywa się „chusteczka" i jednym z wielu sposobów jej użycia jest właśnie…

— Wiem, do czego służy chusteczka, Potter! I zamknij się, głowa mi przez ciebie pęka!

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Pottera, lecz chłopak nie cofnął ręki, w której trzymał chusteczkę.

— Przykro mi. Weź. Pożyczam ci ją, podarowuję, jak chcesz. Tylko ją weź, proszę.

Draco wpatrywał się w niego z nieufnością. Po prawdzie, miał ochotę przyjąć podarunek. Czuł, że kolejna porcja wydzieliny spływa mu z nosa, a nie chciał po raz kolejny używać rękawa szaty. Zresztą był on już, prawdę mówiąc, w odrażającym stanie. A co najgorsze, szorstki materiał drażnił jego delikatny nos.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej chusteczki. Mam mnóstwo w domu — zapewnił, zbyt dumny, by wziąć od Pottera cokolwiek, o co sam wcześniej nie poprosił.

— W domu? — Potter zaczął się śmiać. — I na co ci się przydadzą w domu, skoro potrzebujesz ich teraz? Wiesz, co mówi to przysłowie, prawda? Że lepsze ziarnko pieprzu niż cały kosz arbuzów.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Gdzieś już słyszał coś podobnego?

— Potter, co wspólnego mają arbuzy z chusteczką?

— Chodziło mi o to, że lepiej jest mieć jedną rzecz w momencie, kiedy się jej potrzebuje, niż tysiące tych rzeczy, ale w miejscu, gdzie nie… Zresztą, zapomnij, Malfoy. — Potter poddał się z westchnieniem. Draco i tak nic nie zrozumie, więc co za różnica, czy będzie mówił dalej, czy nie. — Weź ją. Proszę, nie bądź taki dumny. Później możesz ją spalić, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej.

Zaciskając usta (żeby pokazać wyraźnie, że mu się to nie podoba), Draco wyciągnął rękę i wyrwał Potterowi nieszczęsną chusteczkę. Odwrócił się plecami do chłopaka i wyczyścił nos.

_Achhhh. Nareszcie czysty._

— Lepiej? — spytał Potter zza jego pleców. Draco kiwnął głową.

— Kupię ci nową, Potter — powiedział, nie odwracając się.

— W porządku, Malfoy — odparł Potter, posyłając mu uśmiech. — Wszystko, byleby nie widzieć cię zasmarkanego jak przed chwilą.

Draco wpadł w furię. Jak mógł być tak naiwny, żeby uwierzyć, że Potter naprawdę się o niego zmartwił? Wykorzystał go tylko, żeby mieć pretekst do jeszcze większych drwin.

— Idź do diabła! — krzyknął Ślizgon i oddalił się tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Nie odwrócił się ani raz, żeby popatrzeć na Pottera i nawet nie zauważył, że w prawej dłoni wciąż ściska chusteczkę tego wrednego, najgorszego w całym wszechświecie kretyna.

Wtargnął do Pokoju Wspólnego jak burza. Kilkoro współdomowników odwróciło się w jego stronę, a jedna osoba wstała, obserwując go z niepokojem.

— Draco! — zawołała Pansy, podczas gdy chłopak w pełnym pędzie przebiegł koło niej. — Gdzie się podziewałeś przez cały ranek? Snape pytał o ciebie podczas eliksirów…!

Nie chcąc po raz kolejny stać się obiektem współczucia i czując się niewytłumaczalnie zranionym przez całe to zdarzenie z Potterem, Draco szedł jak najszybciej, ignorując przyjaciółkę.

— Draco! — jęknęła dziewczyna, kiedy ten wkroczył do swojego dormitorium, głośno zatrzaskując drzwi. — A –ale…

Draco rozejrzał się po pokoju i o mało nie krzyknął z frustracji. Tuziny, tuziny koszów z arbuzami stały wszędzie: na stolikach nocnych, na podłodze, na kufrach, na łóżkach wszystkich, którzy tu spali.

Na łóżku Draco znajdował się ogromny talerz pokrojonego w plasterki arbuza, a dobywający się z niego słodki aromat czuć było w całym pomieszczeniu. Chłopak podszedł do niego, wyciągając swoją różdżkę, i z nieopisaną furią zaczął pozbywać się wszystkich przeklętych owoców, które uważał za tak pospolite i bezwartościowe.

— Do diabła! — wrzeszczał. — Wszyscy, przeklęte, bezużyteczne skrzaty, Pomfrey, Potter i cała pieprzona wyspa Jawa! Wszyscy idźcie do diabła!

Gdy skończył z ostatnim koszem, opadł na łóżko, o wiele bardziej zmęczony i zakatarzony niż wcześniej, ale mimo to czując się o wiele lepiej. Wiedział że nie zaśnie, ale przynajmniej pozbył się nieco nagromadzonej frustracji.

**†††**

Na zewnątrz, Pansy, z uchem przyciśniętym do drzwi i z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em stojącymi za nią, słuchała krzyków dochodzących z dormitorium Draco.

— Słyszeliście to? — zapytała towarzyszy. — Nie zrozumiałam wszystkiego, co powiedział, ale jestem pewna, że wspomniał Pottera. Co się stało? Jestem pewna, że Draco płakał, gdy wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Goyle wzruszył ramionami, podczas gdy Crabbe schylił się, by podnieść coś, co leżało porzucone na podłodze. Pansy spojrzała na kawałek białej tkaniny, którą osiłek trzymał w palcach.

— Co to? — spytała dziewczyna.

— Nie wiem — odparł Crabbe. — Ale jest zasmarkane.

— Ugh. — Pansy wyciągnęła różdżkę, gotowa rzucić _Incendio _na to paskudztwo, kiedy jej uwagę zwróciły wyhaftowane na złoto i czerwono litery. Sapnęła i zdecydowała się zmienić zaklęcie. — _Fregoteo._

Gdy chusteczka była już czysta, Pansy wyrwała ją Crabbe'owi. Rozłożyła ją i odkryła, że jej podejrzenia były prawdziwe. Na miękkim materiale wyhaftowane były (w najokropniejszy sposób z możliwych) dwie proste litery, które jednak ujawniły Pansy prawdę, będącą daleką od _prostej_.

— „H.P." — odczytała, mrużąc oczy z furią i zaciskając zęby. — Harry Potter miał czelność doprowadzić naszego Draco do płaczu! — poinformowała dwóch goryli. — Chyba nie muszę wam mówić, że nie można tego tak zostawić, mylę się?

Crabbe i Goyle okazali rzadko ujawnianą umiejętność myślenia i skinęli głowami. Crabbe uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń, a Pansy poinstruowała:

— Znajdźcie tego bohatera od siedmiu boleści i pokażcie mu, że ze Ślizgonami się nie pogrywa.

— Jasne — wyszczerzył się Goyle. — W końcu lepsze ziarno pieprzu niż kosz arbuzów.

Pansy i Crabbe spojrzeli na chłopaka, marszcząc brwi.

— Co to, do diabła, znaczy? — spytała Pansy.

— Chciałem powiedzieć — zaczął tłumaczyć osiłek — że lepiej dać Potterowi nauczkę teraz, kiedy dopiero co zaczął pieprzyć Draco, niż później, kiedy rzeczy mogą wymknąć się spod kontroli i on może go jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzić.

Pansy wpatrywała się w Goyle'a z otwartymi ustami, podczas gdy Crabbe o mało nie zwymiotował na samo wspomnienie tego słowa na „p". Dziewczyna zdecydowała się nie wypytywać więcej i odprawić osiłków, a samej spróbować dostać się do pokoju i pocieszyć biednego Draco i jego złamane serce.

Zapukała do drzwi, ale nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Po kilku minutach czekania usiadła w końcu na podłodze, wpatrując się w chusteczkę. Draco _pieprzy _Pottera? Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło, dochodząc do wniosku, że to jakoś jej nie odrzuca. I odkrywając, że o wiele bardziej martwi ją, że to Goyle pierwszy zorientował się we wszystkim. A przecież wydawało jej się, że to ona jest tą najinteligentniejszą.

Poza tym musiała przyznać, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy _ktoś_ zasugerował taką możliwość. Pansy uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie osobę, która wcześniej wyraziła swoją opinię na temat tego całego zainteresowania, jakie wzniecali Draco i Potter. Więc to jednak prawda?

Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko, gdy ujrzała przed sobą jasną jak słońce prawdę: obsesja, jaką Draco i Potter odczuwali względem siebie i jaką realizowali „ręcznie", była niczym innym, jak tylko sposobem na ukrycie prawdziwych uczuć.

Ale teraz liczyło się to, by raz na zawsze nauczyć Pottera, że sercem Ślizgona się nie zabawia. Szczególnie, że Ślizgoni bardzo rzadko oddawali komuś swoje serca. Jak to dobrze powiedział Goyle, lepsze ziarnko kawy niż dziesięć dyni na tacy… albo coś w tym rodzaju.

**†††**

Niecałe dwadzieścia minut później Crabbe i Goyle wrócili z Potterem, _przyjaźnie _eskortowanym pomiędzy tą dwójką i brutalnie wepchniętym do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Pansy zmarszczyła brwi, nie będąc pewną, czy kazała im przyprowadzić tutaj Pottera. Czy nie powiedziała im tylko, żeby dali mu nauczkę?

— No cóż — westchnęła dziewczyna, wstając, z wciąż pomiętą chusteczką w dłoni. — Potter — powitała chłopaka, który, tak dla odmiany, zaprezentował ślicznego siniaka na lewym policzku. — Czyżby ciężki dzień?

Potter uwolnił się z uchwytu dwójki goryli i spojrzał na Pansy z wściekłością.

— Pozwoliłem się tu przyprowadzić tylko dlatego, że ci dwaj wrzeszczeli na całą szkołę, że Malfoy i ja jesteśmy kochankami, że pieprzymy się jak dwa króliki i że z mojej winy _biedny _Malfoy ryczy w swojej sypialni — wyjaśnił Potter szybko, wściekając się i czerwieniąc coraz bardziej. Pansy stwierdziła, że to _słodkie_, nagle dochodząc do wniosku, że rozumie, co Draco w nim widzi. — A _to_… — Potter wskazał na siniaka na swojej twarzy. — …to nie sprawka Crabbe'a ani Goyle'a, jeśli tak sądzisz… — Spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony, zanim dokończył. — To dzieło Rona. Rzucił się na mnie z furią, kiedy usłyszał, co ci dwaj wykrzykują.

Pansy wybuchnęłam śmiechem, a Crabbe i Goyle dołączyli do niej nieśmiało chwilę później, nie wiedząc nawet, z czego się śmieją.

— Och, Merlinie — sapnęła Pansy. — Szkoda, że tego nie widziałam! — Przestała się śmiać raptownie i podeszła do Pottera, wskazując go palcem. — Zasłużyłeś sobie na to, Potter. Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś Draco, ale dla niego, księcia obojętności i opanowania, płacz… — Dziewczyna nie była w stanie dokończyć. Nawet sama myśl o płaczącym przez kogoś Draco napawała ją przerażeniem. On _naprawdę _musiał bardzo kochać tego kretyna. — A teraz pójdziesz do niego i go przeprosisz — rozkazała, zniżając głos i unosząc różdżkę.

Potter otworzył usta.

— Grozisz mi, Parkinson? — wysyczał.

— Dokładnie tak! Tysiąc punktów dla twojego przeklętego domu, Potter. A teraz _rób, co mówię_.

— A –ale Draco, to znaczy Malfoya i mnie nic nie łączy! Na serio!

— A to? Co to znaczy, Potter? — zaskoczyła go Pansy, machając mu przed twarzą chusteczką. Krótkowzroczny chłopak musiał zrobić zeza, żeby skupić wzrok. — Może mi powiesz, że ktoś po prostu tędy przechodził i dał Draco twoją wyhaftowaną chusteczkę? O nieee, Potter — ryknęła dziewczyna tryumfalnie. — Taki gest ma się tylko w stosunku do kogoś BARDZO specjalnego.

— Nie –nie — jąkał się Potter. — To nie tak, po prostu…

— Zamilcz! — krzyknęła Pansy, aż trójka stojących przed nią chłopaków cofnęła się o krok. — Crabbe, otwórz drzwi! Goyle, zaprowadź Pottera do dormitorium!

Crabbe i Goyle prawie przewrócili się o własne stopy, tak bardzo się spieszyli. Używając hasła znanego tylko mieszkańcom sypialni, Crabbe otworzył drewniane drzwi, a Goyle wepchnął Pottera do środka. Gryfona odwrócił się i próbował uciec, ale Pansy cisnęła mu w twarz chusteczką w twarz, oślepiając na kilka sekund, które wystarczyły, by zdążyła zamknąć drzwi. Uznając, że misja została spełniona, zatarła ręce zwycięsko.

— Dobra robota, chłopaki. Kto chce to uczcić sokiem dyniowym?

Crabbe pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Nie ma.

— Jak to nie ma? — spytała dziewczyna. W ciągu wszystkich lat spędzonych w szkole w Hogwarcie nigdy jeszcze nie zabrakło soku dyniowego.

— Nie ma — powtórzył Crabbe.

— Naprawdę, Pansy — potwierdził Goyle. — Zanim poszliśmy po Pottera, zaszliśmy do kuchni, ale skrzaty powiedziały, że kazano im wycisnąć sok z arbuzów i podawać nam przez cały tydzień.

— Sok z arbuzów? — wykrzyknęła Pansy zgorszona. To była najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszała w całym swoim życiu.

I obiecała zemścić się na pomysłodawcy soku z arbuza.

**†††**

Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować i wyjaśnić Parkinson, że _naprawdę _chciał porozmawiać z Malfoyem, ale z zupełnie innego powodu niż wszyscy myśleli, nagle został dosłownie wepchnięty do dormitorium szóstorocznych Ślizgonów, po czym rzucono mu w twarz jego własną chusteczką (na szczęście czystą) i zamknięto drzwi na cztery spusty.

Przez kilka sekund miął chusteczkę w dłoni, wpatrując się w drzwi i pytając samego siebie, _jak _tak mała rzecz jak ten fragment tkaniny mogła sprawić tyle problemów. Westchnął z rezygnacją, zastanawiając się, czy Malfoy w ogóle wiedział o hekatombie, która wybuchła wśród społeczności szkolnej dzięki tej (fałszywej) plotce o ich związku.

Przyłożył dłoń do posiniaczonego policzka, przypominając sobie bolesną, pełną furii reakcję Rona i reszty jego przyjaciół z Gryffindoru. Obruszył się gwałtownie, odwrócił na piętach i ruszył w głąb pokoju, wzrokiem przeszukując zielone łóżka w poszukiwaniu Draco Malfoya.

Już otwierał usta, zamierzając go zawołać, kiedy nagle usłyszał jęk. Odwrócił głowę w prawo, podążając za pełnym żałości dźwiękiem. Kolejny pełen bólu i cierpienia odgłos dotarł do jego uszu, wzbudzając współczucie, które zagłuszyło złość. _Biedny Malfoy. _Pewnie po raz pierwszy w całym swoim arystokratycznym życiu musiał walczyć z objawami przeziębienia… Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Malfoy był dzieckiem czarodziejów, Harry był pewny, że jego matka poiła go eliksirem pieprzowym, gdy tylko zauważała pierwsze objawy choroby.

Oddychając głęboko, gotowy skończyć z tym wszystkim, by móc wreszcie stąd wyjść, Harry podszedł do łóżka, z którego dobywały się jęki. Zasłony były zaciągnięte, postanowił więc odsłonić je ostrożnie. Ale wcześniej… wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, tak na wszelki wypadek. Dopiero wtedy odsunął kotarę.

Malfoy leżał zwinięty w kłębek, zakrywając twarz poduszką. Z miejsca, w którym stał, Harry słyszał jego nieregularny, ciężki oddech. Wiedział, że chłopak nie śpi, a oddychanie sprawia mu ogromny wysiłek.

— Malfoy?

Blondyn wstrzymał na moment oddech, chyba po to, by móc lepiej słyszeć. Nie poruszył się jednak ani nie ściągnął poduszki z twarzy.

— Malfoy — powtórzył Harry, wyciągając rękę i delikatnie dotykając ramienia chłopaka. — Słuchaj, przyniosłem ci…

— AHHH! — wrzasnął Malfoy jeszcze bardziej zachrypniętym głosem niż wcześniej, podskakując tak, że prawie spadł z łóżka. — Potter! Co ty tutaj robisz? Jak się tu dostałeś?

Harry rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, czując się okropnie, kiedy tak patrzył na chłopaka. Półsiedzący na łóżku Malfoy miał opuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy i podrażniony od chusteczki nos. Na jego twarzy odbijało się cierpienie, przez co straciła ona swój charakterystyczny wyraz wyższości, który Ślizgon zawsze nosił i który sprawiał, że wyglądał on tak atrakcyjnie.

— Nie masz pojęcia o tym, co się dzieje na zewnątrz, prawda? — zapytał Harry, próbując zignorować myśl, która go nawiedziła kilka sekund wcześniej.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, co Harry uznał za odpowiedź twierdzącą.

— Potter — zaczął Ślizgon, mówiąc przez nos. — Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, cały dzień spędziłem zamknięty tutaj, w dormitorium. Nie licząc mojej bezowocnej wyprawy do skrzydła szpitalnego, której jedynym z resztą świadkiem byłeś, tak dla odmiany, ty.

— No dobra — odparł Potter. — W takim razie, jak już zdecydujesz się opuścić to swoje więzienie i dowiesz się, co się tam wyprawia… Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, okej? — powiedział, unosząc dłonie. — To wszystko wina Parkinson i tych twoich goryli.

— Co takiego? — zapytał Malfoy nieco bardziej ożywiony, siadając na łóżku. Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć jakiegoś irytującego brzęczenia czy czegoś podobnego. — Nie rozumiem nic z tego, co do mnie mówisz, ale… wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi, co, do diabła, tutaj robisz!

Harry cofnął się o krok, słysząc krzyk Malfoya. Jakim cudem był w stanie tak wrzeszczeć, będąc tak przeziębionym?

— Byłem w Wielkiej Sali i rozmawiałem z Hermioną o dyskryminacji dzieci Śmierciożerców… udawaj idiotę jeśli chcesz, Malfoy, ale taka dyskryminacja istnieje, nawet jeśli nie chcesz tego widzieć. I, jak powiedziałem, rozmawiałem na ten temat z Hermioną i wtedy ona mi powiedziała, że ma rozwiązanie twojego problemu… Nie chodzi mi o dyskryminację, tylko o przeziębienie! I potem pobiegła do wieży Gryffindoru, a wtedy do Wielkiej Sali wpadli Crabbe i Goyle, wrzeszcząc na cztery strony świata, że ty i ja jesteśmy koch… znaczy, że jesteśmy parą. I połowa uczniów prawie zemdlała, i ja o mało co też, tak prawdę mówiąc. I jeszcze oni powiedzieli, że ze sobą sypiamy i że się pokłóciliśmy, a ty się przez to rozpłakałeś, i że mnie zabiją, bo złamałem ci serce, i wtedy Ron wstał i mnie walnął, ale na szczęście wróciła Hermiona i go powstrzymała, i…

— POTTER! ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! NIC NIE ROZUMIEM!

Harry zamilknął natychmiast. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Malfoy jest o wiele bledszy niż przed momentem.

— Nie rozumiesz czego?

Blondyn parsknął niedowierzająco.

— Nie zauważyłeś, że to, co wygadujesz, to jeden wielki stek bzdur? Że ty, że ja, _kochankami_? Crabbe i Goyle o tym wrzeszczeli? Szlama szukała rozwiązania _mojego _problemu?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Nie nazywaj jej tak. Chciała ci tylko pomóc.

— Będę ją nazywał jak mi się podoba! Idź więc i powiedz jej, że jeśli naprawdę chce rozwiązać mój problem, to niech cię zabije, bo to ty jesteś MOIM NAJWIĘKSZYM PROBLEMEM! I zjeżdżaj z mojego pokoju!

Harry milczał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Więc teraz to on był wszystkiemu winien? A przecież chciał mu tylko pomóc.

— W porządku — powiedział cicho, wkładając rękę do kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej małą fiolkę, którą rzucił Malfoyowi na łóżko. — Eliksir pieprzowy, wystarczy na jedną dawkę. Od Hermiony. Ona zawsze trzyma różne takie rzeczy, na wszelki wypadek. — Malfoy wpatrywał się w Harry'ego nieufnie, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na fiolkę. Harry westchnął z rezygnacją. — Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, nie pij. To w końcu twój przeklęty problem. — Zaśmiał się sarkastycznie i dokończył — A, nie. Zapomniałem. To _ja jestem twoim problemem_. Cześć.

Odwrócił się i długimi krokami podszedł do drzwi. Próbował je otworzyć, przy czym zorientował się, że są zamknięte za pomocą magii. Prychając z frustracji, uniósł różdżkę, kiedy przeszkodził mu Malfoy.

— Potter ! — zawołał.

Harry uzbroił się w cierpliwość. Czego tym razem chce kretyn?

— Co?

— Ja… ehm, dziękuję — wymamrotał Ślizgon ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

Harry uśmiechnął się. No proszę, tego się nie spodziewał.

— Nie ma za co.

Otworzył drzwi i szybko opuścił pokój, mijając zaintrygowanych przyjaciół Malfoya, lecz nie odpowiadając na żadne pytania. W głowie mu wirowało i, choć nie wiedział dlaczego, po raz pierwszy nie obchodziło go, co o nim pomyślą inni.

**†††**

Przyzwyczajony do bycia obiektem szeptów i plotek, w większości z resztą fałszywych, Harry nie zdziwił się ani nie zmartwił, kiedy następnego dnia wszyscy się za nim oglądali i wskazywali go palcami. Śmiechy i szepty towarzyszyły mu na korytarzach, ale po raz kolejny stwierdził, że się tym nie przejmuje.

Ron, dowiedziawszy się od Hermiony, co tak _naprawdę _zaszło między nim i Malfoyem poprzedniego dnia, całą noc spędził, błagając go o wybaczenie. A teraz od rana odkupywał swoje winy, robiąc za jego ochroniarza, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenia i wygrażając każdemu, kto się zbliżył choćby na dwa metry do jego przyjaciela z oczywistym zamiarem wyśmiania go za bycie gejem i za związek z Malfoyem.

Ale kiedy podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali to właśnie Malfoy podszedł do Harry'ego, Ron był tak zaskoczony, że nie był w stanie pogrozić mu ani pięścią, ani czymkolwiek innym. Siedział z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami, tak jak z resztą i Harry, i reszta uczniów.

Malfoy natomiast, całkowicie już zdrowy dzięki eliksirowi pieprzowemu od Hermiony, podszedł do stoły Gryffindoru z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Uśmiechem przeznaczonym w całości dla Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się zafascynowany w blondyna, podającego mu białą chusteczkę.

— Wczoraj — zaczął Malfoy tak głośno, że Harry był pewny, że słyszał go cały świat — kiedy byłeś u mnie, upuściłeś ją na podłogę, _Harry_.

Prychnięcia i odgłosy zniesmaczenia, gwizdy i nieliczne oklaski. Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. W co, do wszystkich diabłów, Malfoy pogrywa?

Ten mrugnął do Harry'ego w sposób, który sprawił, że puls przyspieszył Gryfonowi chyba do tysiąca na minutę, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego stołu, gdzie Parkinson, Crabbe i Goyle czekali na niego ze zrezygnowanymi minami.

— Co to, do cholery, było? — wrzasnął Ron, a Harry nie był pewien, czy pytanie było skierowane do niego czy do Hermiony. — Czy wczoraj nie powiedzieliście mi, że to _wszystko_, to była nieprawda?

Harry, który wciąż nic z tego nie rozumiał, wziął swoją chusteczkę ze stołu i obejrzał uważnie. Po drugiej stronie, naprzeciwko jego inicjałów, znajdowała się wiadomość, zapisana czarnym, ledwie widocznym atramentem.

Przeczytał ją, a twarz rozjaśnił mu szeroki uśmiech.

_Skoro już cały świat o tym mówi i myśli… Czemu by nie?_

Podniecony i radosny, Harry podniósł wzrok na Malfoya. Blondyn siedział naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechając się tak ciepło, jak jeszcze Harry nigdy nie widział. Zagryzł wargę i lekko skinął głową, na co twarz Ślizgona rozbłysła na krótką chwilę.

I jakby się umówili, obaj w tym samym momencie wstali od stołów i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, wprawiając wszystkich w osłupienie i wywołując okrzyki zdumienia.

Przy stole Gryffindoru Hermiona uśmiechała się szeroko, podczas gdy Ron popadł w zakłopotanie.

— Ale –ale… Co się, tu, kurcze, dzieje?

— Spokojnie, Ron — odezwała się Hermiona, nalewając sobie kolejną szklankę tej dziwnej czerwonej wody, którą podano zamiast soku dyniowego. — Znasz to powiedzenie: lepsze ziarnko pieprzu niż kosz arbuzów.

Ron marszczył brwi przez kilka dobrych minut, aż w końcu zrozumiał, o co chodziło Hermionie. Dziewczyna słyszała, jak mruczał do siebie coś w rodzaju „Więc skoro Malfoy jest pieprzem, to Harry arbuzem?".

— Wiesz co, Hermiona? — odezwał się rudzielec nagle, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. — Tak prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie rozumiałem tego powiedzenia.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ja też… Ale wydaje się, że pasuje do obecnej sytuacji.

Ron zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej. Chociaż wydawał się być już nieco bardziej pogodzony z faktami niż chwilę wcześniej.

— Chyba tak. Każdy pieprz ze swoim arbuzem… czy jakoś tak — powiedział, po czym całkowicie pochłonął go talerz ze śniadaniem.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, by w końcu uśmiechnąć się szeroko. Spojrzała w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, gdzie zarumieniona Pansy Parkinson odpowiedziała jej podobnym uśmiechem i puściła oko zdradzające współudział w przestępstwie.

— A nie mówiłam — wyszeptała Hermiona, a Pansy kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy bardziej cieszy ją to, że wszystko poukładało się na swoje miejsce (Harry przy Malfoyu), czy to, że teraz była pewna, że zawsze miała rację.

**KONIEC**


End file.
